


Incandescent

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s15e18 Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: The angel was incandescent.Spoilers: 15.18 Despair
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Incandescent

The angel was incandescent. Eyes closed and a beatific smile on his face. 

He wore his moment of true happiness like a shield, something the Empty couldn’t penetrate no matter how hard it tried. 

It had anticipated tormenting the angel with that moment, using it to pry into the angel and torment it with how it was now trapped forever inside the Empty. Of how it would feed on that for an eternity. 

It had never seen anything like this in any of the other residents. 

Not only was the angel awake but he was lighting up the area, a beacon in the dark that threaten to disturb the others now that the Empty had just gotten them back to sleep after Jack’s bomb. 

It raged at the angel, threw up torment after torment, a steady stream of the angel’s regrets and self-hatred but nothing penetrated that shield. 

So it did the only thing it could. It tossed the angel back out. What was the point of the deal if it couldn’t torment the angel anymore and couldn’t force it into sleep?

Once that shining beacon was gone the residents fell back to sleep, quiet descending. The Empty grumbled over it’s loss before returning back to it’s own sleep, feasting off the torments of the others.. 

The silence was peaceful and welcomed


End file.
